Touch
by outerelf
Summary: What must if of taken for Red Alert to agree to allow Inferno to touch him. Fluff. Inferno/RedAlert
1. Chapter 1

Heh, so much for oneshots

Heh, so much for oneshots. They don't seem to be working at all. This is about how Red alert would allow someone to touch him.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert typed slowly, his CPU only half-paying attention to the paperwork. It was all very routine anyways. Several bots wanted vacation leave, some wanted out, a base had been attacked and destroyed, unknown amount of data had been lost, oh yes, very routine indeed.

Most of his CPU was focused on the close proximity of another mech. Red Alert hated crowds, or anything that got close to having to touch, and Inferno was much too close. His armor was prickling where Inferno's arm was nearly touching it. Quietly he edged further away.

Inferno shook his head at Red Alert, unable to understand the odd mech. Ever since he had gotten here, Red Alert had proceeded to try and put some distance between them, despite the fact that he had been kind enough to allow him to wait for Jazz. In fact, he could still remember the conversation they had had afterwards.

"_I can't believe it! You're one lucky mech that Red Alert likes you this much already."_

"_Likes? I don't think he did. After all, he ignore any attempts of talking, and didn't even glance at me when I walked out." Inferno said doubtfully, remembering Red Alert's optics of complete focus. _

_Jazz laughed as he said, "It may seem like that, but Red Alert is rather territorial. He hardly lets anyone into the Control Room, let alone let them stay for something inane as waiting for someone else."_

Inferno groaned mentally. Ever since that talk with Jazz, he had attempted to get to know Red Alert better. Red Alert refused to talk however, and Inferno was about to come to his wits end… "Inferno." Inferno glanced at Red Alert, surprised.

Red Alert looked back steadily, as he gestured to the monitors. "Would you please watch the monitor's? A camera is broken outside of the medbay, and I need to go fix it."

Inferno nodded, as he stood up to take Red Alert's place. Red Alert nodded, and silently slipped out of the room, repair tools in hand. Inferno watched as images flickered on the monitors, already bored. "Sheesh, how does he stand it? I'd go crazy after half a orn."

Unbeknownst to him, Red Alert was listening to every word.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert listened to Inferno as he slipped through the hallways. Apparently Inferno had a habit of talking out loud even when no one was in the room. His paranoia glitch kicked in, and he recorded what Inferno was saying. "Red Alert doesn't really seem to be all that panicky. He's more like lonely. Or maybe that what he wants everyone to think about him? Ah, I don't know! He's an enigma. But I always did like enigma's."

Red Alert winced as he repaired the camera. Just what he needed, a mech trying to figure out how his CPU worked. He already had enough doctors trying to do so, Ratchet the most recent. However… the hands slowed as he thought about Inferno. There was something about him, something that made Red Alert want to be with him. That was why Inferno was allowed in the control room at all, because his voice was calming, soothing.

For a reason why he couldn't figure out, Inferno seemed to calm down the paranoia glitch, making it better. Ratchet exited just Red Alert finished up with the camera. "Red Alert! Good, I was just about to go and find you."

Red Alert blinked at Ratchet, confused. He always showed up on time for his check ups, and as far as he knew, only disobeyed Ratchet on how much rest he got. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to check up on your glitch, to see if it was under control."

Red Alert followed Ratchet into the medby, trying not to wince. He had seen enough of medbay's to last him a lifetime, and he was still young. After all, no doctor liked having to deal with glitches, but Red Alert's was especially aggravating, because it had the tendency to overshadow every thought. Ratchet had been trying for Vorns now to find some way to completely erase it.

Red Alert obediently lay out on the table, attempting not to flinch every time Ratchet's hands brushed against his armor. Ratchet worked quickly, hooking up his CPU to the computer. "Ratchet, could you please tell Inferno that I might be long? I left him in charge of the Control room."

Ratchet nodded, and flicked Red Alert off, as he called First Aid, "First Aid, tell whoever is up in the CR that Red here is going to take awhile."

"yes boss."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno groaned when he got the news. He was on duty for patrolling in another two breems, and needed out soon. Quickly he began working, attempting to find out who was supposed to be with Red alert. To his surprise, he found that Red Alert shouldn't be on duty at all, but Jazz and Beachcomber were. Quickly he paged them, explaining the situation, and asking them to come. Both replied that they would. Inferno sighed in relief, and waited.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet stared at the readings in surprise. Red Alert's glitch had calmed down so significantly, Ratchet wondered if someone had replaced Red Alert with another mech, and they just hadn't noticed. No, wait, the glitch was beginning to act up again…

Ratchet pounded the table, glaring at the increasing readings. So, something had temporarily calmed down the glitch. Now that Red Alert was away from it, it had come back full force. Ratchet grumbled to himself as he added it to Red's file, then he woke up the paranoid security director.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert stared up at the animal, opic's disbelieving. Prime and Prowl both stood nearby, talking quietly. The twins had the decency to look abashed, as the animal continued to yowl angrily, making its displeasure to be in such a place clear. It looked a lot like a cat, except for the long ridge of spikes that ran down it's back, or the fact that it was made of metal, and not meat. Inferno came running up, and panted, "I got a call that I was needed. What happened?"

"The twins brought in an animal to prank Prime, but it backfired. Prime scared the wires right out of it, and the poor thing climbed the tallest thing it could. Now it's stuck. We need you to get it for us."

"What? I can make a ladder that will go that high, but I can't bend the ladder. Someone will have to climb up."

Silence descended, as Prime thought. Finally Prowl said slowly, "There is a way. Inferno can change, and Red Alert, as currently the smallest bot on board can climb up and get the animal down—"

"No."

Prowl ignored the interruption as he said, "It has a 80 chance of working."

Prime nodded, and said to Red Alert, "We need to get it out of here as soon as possible."

"No."

Now Inferno joined the fray, pleading, "Aww, c'mon Red, it's probably terrified. Besides, my ladder is rather safe. It'll be over before you know it."

"…No." the slight hesitation was all Prime needed. Quickly he leaped into the crack provided by the reluctant voice.

"Red Alert, I'm ordering you to get it out of here."

"Where are the jet's?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's jet pack's are currently broken, and the other aerial bots are currently on vacation."

Red Alert looked a little torn, glancing from Inferno, to Prime, and back again. Prowl decided to add the final icing to the cake. "If you do so, I'll make sure this incident is never mentioned. And if the twins ever breath so much as a word of it, you can do what you like to them."

The twins gulped, and looked at each other. Red Alert sighed in frustration. "No. You know how much I hate-"

"I'm ordering you to." Prime interrupted, optic's resting heavily on Red Alert.

For a moment, it seemed like Red Alert would still refuse, but he at last sighed. "Very well _sir_."

Inferno changed, and moved foreword until his ladder was right up next to the animal. Red Alert hesitated a moment before he placed his hands on Inferno's rungs.

Inferno had to keep himself from changing or moving as Red alert climbed. For some odd reason, Red Alert's hands seemed to be static, since every time he touched, Inferno could feel a jolt. Calmly he waited, and Red Alert hissed in pain as the animal swiped, razor sharp claws coming out from nowhere. "Stupid-"

Inferno tried not to wince as Red Alert's feet wedged against the side of the ladder to give Red Alert the freedom of his arms. "Got it!"

"Good." Inferno said dryly, trying to keep from just plain changing, "Would you hurry up and get down? Without dropping the animal?"

Red Alert snapped, "And here you were so glad to have me climbing up."

"That was before the animal decided to start clawing me-owch!"

Inferno completely forgot that he as to stay a fire truck as he changed. Red Alert felt the ladder beneath him disappear, and shock flashed in his optics as he fell.

The animal yowled, giving Red Alert a vicious rake across the faceplate, drawing energon.

Prime and Inferno moved to catch him, but neither were fast enough. With a gasp of pain, Red Alert landed in the hard metal of the courtyard. Both twins winced, and the animal shot off, running for freedom. No one bothered to chase it.

Inferno carefully helped Red Alert up, apologizing for changing. Red Alert didn't respond. He couldn't, Inferno was talking too fast for Red Alert to even register what Inferno was saying, let alone respond. Prowl at last interrupted, "Inferno, please take him to the medbay."

Red Alert snapped, "I can walk on my own."

Prowl pointed to a badly mangled leg. "Not when it's bent in three different directions."

Red Alert growled, and attempted to walk. He got two wobbly steps, when his legs gave out, and he nearly crumpled. Inferno caught him. "Aye, I'll get him to the med bay."

Prowl turned to the twins, both of whom shuffled awkwardly in the dust. "Now, both of you are to receive extra punishments other then the ones already mentioned—"

Inferno ignored Prowl, as he carefully helped Red Alert to the med bay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the medbay finally came in view, Red Alert wasn't sure on whether to laugh or cry. Inferno's touch was like fire. It spread across his body, warming him, making him feel safe. Something that no-one else's touch had ever done.

As Inferno said softly, "Well, Ratchet isn't going to be happy," Red Alert couldn't help but disagree. For vorn's Ratchet had been trying to convince Red that it was ok to being touched. Inferno's practical carrying would cause the CMO to celebrate it as a breakthrough.

Inferno helped Red Alert into the medbay and onto a table, and turned to leave. "Inferno." Inferno stopped, optic's asking the question. "Thank you."

Red Alert knew then and there why he was drawn to the fire truck. For as Inferno smiled, a warm feeling crept over Red Alert's body, and he thought, _Love is a wonderful thing._


	2. Glitch, or not?

Ratchet paused as Inferno left the medbay, grinning

I noticed that people liked this, and I just couldn't get rid of this idea… So yeah, enjoy.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Ratchet paused as Inferno left the medbay, grinning. "Inferno, what are you doing here?"

"Red Alert was hurt, so I brought him here." Inferno explained, a tiny bounce in his step as he walked off.

Ratchet watched, optic ridge raised. Then, he entered, figuring if it was too bad, First Aid would have called for his help. To his surprise and indignation, the medbay was completely empty. Red Alert lay on his usual table, waiting patiently for help that should have been given the second he walked in.

"Red Alert, what happened?"

"A vicious animal decided to claw me when I was at a great height, and I fell." It wasn't the complete truth, but it was a lie either. Ratchet would have to be satisfied with that.

Ratchet could only shake his head as he looked Red Alert over. A long scrape mark down Red's face, the mangled leg, and the crushed back plates all told Ratchet that the fall, not only long, was unexpected. "And how far up did you fall from?" He asked sardonically, flicking off the pain receptors.

Red Alert murmured, "I'm not sure."

Ratchet shook his head, and shut Red Alert down. It would be easier to operate on him without the paranoia glitch going on. As he worked, his mind drifted back to a conversation he had had recently with Red Alert's first doctor.

"_Red Alert? Aye, I remember him. He was a sad case, that he was."_

"_How so?" Ratchet asked, curious. While Red Alert's case was unusual, in and of itself, this doctor was famous for dealing with glitches. He knew what was normal, and what wasn't._

"_I got him back when he was a youngling. At that time, the glitch was actually very small, and didn't affect him much. His creators came to me to get rid of the glitch. I found what was wrong with him. It had affected his very central core, so the only way to get rid of it was through patience and through proving him that you could be trusted." _

_The mech took a long swing from the energon, his optic's sad. "His creators didn't listen. They dragged him from one doctor to the next, many of them prescribing treatments that didn't work. By the time he got back to me, his glitch was so aggravated it took me five vorns to get him to speak to me."_

_Ratchet stared at the mech, surprised. He was famous in Cybertron for gaining trust quickly. "About how old was he then?"_

"_Oh, still very much a sparkling. His creator's caught the glitch early, and it all went downhill from there. I ran out of things to talk about by the fifth vorn, and was just sitting their quietly, when he first began speaking."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_That he was confused. Confused that his creators didn't seem to want to do anything with him, for they were always taking him to one doctor to the next."_

"_Poor kid. What happened after that?"_

"_I told his creators to love him unconditionally, and never ever yell. He slowly began improving, but his creators didn't see that. They dumped him off at a sparkling home about three or four vorns later. I kept on seeing him of course, and he has slowly gotten better, but he is still slightly bitter about the abandonment, and is scared that others will do the same. It's a classic move, to shut yourself from others to keep yourself from getting hurt, but one day it's going to backfire..."_

Red Alert groaned and twitched beneath Ratchet's steady hands, making him look down. Red was slowly forcing himself into wakefulness, making Ratchet groan. The glitch was acting up once again, and if Red woke up now, he ran the risk of crashing. Ratchet had no intention of sitting patiently to allow the computers to sooth out the scrambled mess that would inevitably result.

Inferno reentered at that moment, assisting a badly damaged Bumblebee. Ratchet turned quickly, almost forgetting about Red Alert. He did remember to flick on the machine to monitor Red Alert, so if he crashed, the computer would tell him so.

Inferno glanced around, looking for Red Alert. He ignored Ratchet's yells for medical equipment, confident that the mech could fix Bumblebee. He still had to apologize to Red Alert.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ratchet emerged from the emergency theater to find Inferno still in the medbay. He scowled and told the fire truck firmly, "Out."

Inferno retreated quickly, not bothering to continue with the one-sided conversation. When Ratchet said something, you did it immediately, or risked having dents. And you couldn't scare the Decepticon's if you looked like a walking scrap pile, now could you?

Ratchet glanced down at Red Alert, and back at the monitor. _Oh good, his glitch dropped by about three levels—wait. Three? That isn't possible, is it? _Ratchet peered closer at the machine, wondering if he should have it taken in to be fixed. No, the glitch was picking back up again –

The med bay door hissed open, as Inferno was about to leave. "Wait! Inferno, come back here."

Inferno, puzzled, obeyed. The glitch swooped back down to an all time low. Ratchet stared at the machine, disbelieving, and looked at Inferno. Back at the machine. Inferno.

Inferno looked back at him, a little uneasily. "Inferno. Do me a favor. Walk back and forth from the door to Red Alert's bed. Their's something I wish to test out."

Feeling slightly stupid, but willing to be helpful, Inferno did so. Ratchet watched in growing belief as Red Alert's glitch responded to Inferno. "That is interesting. Thank you Inferno, you can go ahead and leave."

Inferno left, still confused. Ratchet ignored this confusion as he stared at the readings. "I can't believe this. What does Inferno have that calms Red Alert down like this? I've never seen a glitch to act like this."

Ratchet chewed on his lip as he remembered about Red Alert's glitch history. "Let's see, it started out small, it got aggravated, but now…"

Ratchet shook his head. "This should be impossible! In fact, I bet it's just a glitch in the systems readings." Muttering about glitches in the system, Ratchet erased all data and ignored it. But, still, he could not help feeling a slight sense of premonition as he looked at the peacefully recharging Red Alert.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Poor, poor Ratchet, he has no idea what he just stumbled upon, does he?


	3. sleeping

Haha

This is my last chapter, I swe—Oh wait… If the plot bunny bites me, it won't be, but I **think** it's my last chapter. And guess what? Haha! Red Alert is going to be touched

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"--so, that is why Inferno needs someone responsible to stay with him to make sure he doesn't accidentally crash without anyone noticing." Ratchet explained, setting down the file.

A group of blank looking commanders stared back, optics confused at the highly technical terms Ratchet had been throwing at them just clicks before. "Then who? Prime is busy, I'm busy, your medbay can't hold everyone, in fact—"

All optics turned to Red Alert who shook his head instantly. "I'm—"

"Going to accept this unless next time you crash I don't fix you." finished Ratchet.

Red Alert slumped, staring at Ratchet with disbelieving optics. Ratchet watched this reaction, and his mind jumped back to the incident about one or two vorn's ago when Red Alert was brought in, and the equipment began acting weird. Honestly, glitches responding to other mech's. Not possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sighed as Inferno settled into a seat, hissing slightly in pain. Ratchet had said that the pain shouldn't be suppressed right now, and Inferno was feeling the pain.

Inferno looked at Red, wondering what exactly was running in the mech's CPU. From the frown, Inferno could guess it wasn't anything good. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For intruding on you like this."

"It's fine. Don't worry." Red Alert murmured, trying to sort out what he was _supposed _to be thinking. His glitch and rational thought usually clashed, but both agreed on one thing. Inferno was to be trusted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno didn't think he could be any more bored. He had been silent, doing his own thing while Red Alert silently stared at the cameras, but now, he had run out of ideas. A frustrated sigh escaped him, and Red Alert turned in his seat. "Bored?"

"Ummmmm—"

"Here." Red Alert leaned across Inferno, just barely reaching the console in front of him. "I suppose I can show you some of my blackmail material. Offline your optics for a few moments."

Inferno obeyed, too stunned to do anything else. He could hear the typing, and at last Red Alert said softly into his auditory receptor. "Ok, it's alright to look. Just don't tell anyone please. Don't even hint at it. No need to confirm the fact that I have this."

Inferno looked at the monitor, and back at Red Alert, slightly touched. He didn't think that Red Alert would have been willing to do this, and now he berated himself for the earlier doubt that he had had about coming here. "Thank you Red."

Red Alert blinked back at him, and turned quickly, muttering, "Fine. Fine. It's all perfectly fine."

Inferno looked after him for a few moments, wondering if he should say anything, when he decided against it. "If you're sure…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno ached from laughing at the various stupid antics that the Arc crew had done. His laughter slowly died down, and he felt the odd need to slip into recharge. He fought against it for a few moments, but slowly he slipped into a deep recharge.

Red Alert stiffened as he felt Inferno slide until he was leaning onto his shoulder. "Inferno, off! Please!"

No answer. With a frown, Red Alert's head turned, and peered closely at Inferno. A groan escaped when he realized that Inferno was sleeping. For a few moments his slightly scrambled CPU and glitch clashed, _should I wake him? No, sleep. But, he's touch—leave him be. But- no. It's uncomfortable. Shift slowly._

Red Alert slowly moved until Inferno was no longer resting on his left arm, but they were back to back. He glanced around and realized that he couldn't see two of the side monitors. Oddly enough, his glitch didn't seem to be too concerned. It was wondering about the warm, comfortable weight on his back…

Red Alert slowly tried to force himself to relax, and to ignore the feeling. Silently he began watching once more, part of his CPU focused on the warm, comfortable Inferno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet had to stop at the odd sight. Inferno was recharging soundly. That was good. Inferno was supposed to be recharging by now. But not on Red Alert's back. Red Alert looked up, with pleading optics. "Get him off. Please."

Ratchet shook his head and backed up. "Prowl, Jazz, I'm going to need your help."

"What? Why?" Red Alert yelped, plainly embarrassed.

Ratchet ignored him, and waited patiently as the two mech's made their way over. "Wow, Red, I never knew you had it in you to allow someone—"

"Shut up and get him off me." Red Alert hissed, optics blazing in fury.

Jazz gulped, and Prowl shook his head at him. The two carefully eased Inferno off of Red Alert's back. Ratchet watched as tension seemed to drain out of Red, leaving behind a slightly overstrained mech.

"Red Alert, why did you allow him to recharge in that position?" Ratchet asked curiously as he ushered out the rest of the mechs.

Red Alert shrugged, watching Inferno go. Silently he turned back to the monitors, cradling his head in his hands, slumping. Ratchet strode up, placed a hand to Red's forehead, and sighed. "Red Alert, your glitch has overheated your CPU. Time for you to go to the medbay also."

"But, theirs no one to watch—"

"I'll get Prowl to take care of it. For now, you just need to recharge."

Red Alert scowled, opened his mouth, and shut it fast at the look Ratchet was giving him. He stood up shakily, murmuring, "I suppose I can recharge for a few hours."

He beat a hasty retreat back to his own, tiny room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno woke up slowly, and feeling good. Ratchet stood over him, welder in hand. "Alright, spit it out."

"What? Ratchet, please put the welder down—"

"How did you get Red Alert to actually agree to it?"

"Agree to what?"

Ratchet slowly placed the welder down, and peered closely at the confused Inferno. "Nope, you obviously have no idea. I give up. Red Alert is an enigma."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert didn't reappear for nearly eight orns, a normal recharge time for normal mechs. For Red Alert, it was nothing short of a miracle. By the end of the eighth orn, Prowl was ready to break down Red Alert's door to make sure that he hadn't crashed while in the room.

Just as Jazz was about to agree to breaking down the door, the door hissed open, and a still half-recharging Red Alert staggered out. "Morning." He muttered, rubbing his optics blearily as he staggered down to the cafeteria.

Both Prowl and Jazz exchanged odd looks, asking _did this really just happen? Did Red Alert truly just come out of a recharge?_

Both left, and told Ratchet, who saved away the information for a later time.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hmmm… Did it really? I don't know, ask the peacefully sleeping Red Alert.


	4. hold me safe

Ok, I was told that I needed another chapter, and I found that I agreed, because I realized that it just didn't seem done

Ok, I was told that I needed another chapter, and I found that I agreed, because I realized that it just didn't seem done.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert sighed as he stared at the monitors. He had had one of the most peaceful recharges in a long time. Why, he wasn't sure, but he was thinking it had to do that he could almost feel Inferno's touch. One hand drifted to his back, almost unconsciously.

Then he groaned and wondered what he was supposed to do. He had fallen in love, knew it, but doubted very much what Inferno would say. Quietly he swiveled back and forth in his chair, staring directly at the monitors without really seeing them. He sipped gently at the energon in front of him, and frowned. It seemed different somehow…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet contemplated the data pad before him as he waited for Red Alert. He didn't really doubt that Red Alert would come, for he always did. And usually on time… Ratchet glanced up at a clock, and scowled. Two breems. Red Alert was never that late.

He wondered if he should go up to the control room himself, when he thought of someone else who was just waiting for an reasonable excuse for going… "Inferno, could you please go to the Control Room and check on Red Alert?"

Inferno's voice crackled back over the comm. Link, "Certainly. Give me two breems."

"You have one, or else you're both scrap metal." Ratchet snarled back, thoroughly out of temper.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno wondered for a few moments if he should call for Ratchet. He had been pounding on the door for the past two breems, without a single reply back. He tugged on a slightly loose wire, staring at the door. Finally, he paged Ratchet back. "Ratchet, he isn't responding."

"What? Usually by the very first pounding he says something."

"There's been nothing but silence. Do you think he glitched or crashed?"

"That's a very good possibility. Stay there and keep yelling. I'm going to get Prowl and Jazz. Between the two of them, they should know the code."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert could only faintly hear the sounds of pounding. His CPU felt scrambled beyond relief, and every wire seemed to scream in pain, making him pull back, further into the shadows. _Darkness. Relief. _

_Someone's coming, Decepticon's everywhere, why isn't anyone doing anything. No, no, relax, FIGHT! Relax, no no nononononononononononononoNO! Fight, kill! No, don't relax, watch, wait-FIGHT! _

Red Alert groaned as his glitch and CPU battled for control, making his already fuzzy thoughts become even more scrambled as he teetered on the brink of a breakdown. He wondered for a few moments if he should shut himself down, but the glitch was screaming…

He thought he heard voices, and recognized Inferno's. Even at the mere thought of Inferno, his glitch relaxed enough to allow Red Alert to press a single button that would bring it off of the master's lock. Then, his glitch was back, and it was all he could do to keep from pressing the panic button.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl shook his head as he stared glumly at the door. "I don't know the master code for the door. Red Alert is the only one. I don't think that even Prime knows. It'll take too long to try and hack the code."

Inferno shifted weight from one foot to the other, uneasy for an odd reason_. Just what was going on in that room?_ He wondered. "Have you tried the regular code?" He asked out loud, hoping that Prowl might say no.

He was vastly relieved when Prowl shook his head. "Then what is it? We might as well try."

Prowl looked at Jazz, and both of them nodded. Jazz typed in the code, carefully keeping to one side. It was a good thing he did, for as soon as the door opened, a data pad came flying out, narrowly missing Ratchet. "Great. His glitch is acting up again, and from the level of violence he's displaying, his CPU must be scrambled as well. Did someone feed him too high energon?"

Jazz muttered, "I don't think so, but first things first. Ratchet, can we enter?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, if we tried to force an entry, his glitch will overheat and might completely fry his CPU. Only someone he completely trusts without a doubt would be able to shut him down without causing too much damage."

Inferno groaned, and asked, "And what will happen if we just leave him?"

"His CPU will become so scrambled it'll take vorns to completely straiten it out."

Inferno contemplated the choices, and at last sighed. "Cover me, I'm going in. Maybe his CPU will get fried, but that's better then waiting for who knows how long until his glitch takes over."

Ratchet nodded. Normally he would of protested, but now, as he thought about it, Inferno was the best choice. Ratchet, despite his own wishes, couldn't forget Red Alert's glitch responding to Inferno's presence. "Alright. When you get close enough, use this-" Something indescribable was placed into Infernos hand, "-and shut him off. Then we'll have to carry him to the medbay."

Inferno nodded, and slowly sidled into the room. Prowl watched him go, and asked, "How long will it take to sort out Red Alert?"

"It depends on how bad it is. He was fine just this morning, so I'm beginning to think someone gave him the highest grade of energon possible."

"What's so bad about that?" Jazz asked casually. Only his optic's betrayed the slight tenseness that he felt.

"His CPU and body can't handle it. They overload, bringing down all defenses to his glitch. When it happens, he spends the next few vorns, if untreated, struggling to rebuild his defenses."

"What sort of defenses does he have now?" Prowl asked, calculating.

"About nine or ten firewalls against the glitch alone, and about thirteen around important information like who he is, what he does, those sort of things."

Jazz let out a low whistle. "That's a lot."

"Exactly. He was coming along so nicely. In fact, in another eight or nine vorns I would have been confident that Red Alert would be able to handle his glitch without constant checkups. So, if I ever find out what caused this—" Ratchet mumbled dire threats, as he kept his optics fixed on the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno eased foreword, mind occupied with finding Red Alert in the darkened room. He wondered if he should speak, and decided not to. Silently he looked around, moving from monitor to monitor, searching for a glance of Red Alert.

A slight, strangled noise caught his attention. Red Alert lay curled up into a tiny ball, hands cradling his head. His optics were offlined, and he seemed to be unaware of his surroundings. "Sorry Red." Inferno breathed, and used the machine that Ratchet had given him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet glanced up as Inferno emerged from the room, carrying Red Alert. "I'll take him to the medbay." Inferno grunted, shifting the dead weight into a much more comfortable position, "You go ahead and get ready."

Ratchet moved down towards the medbay, snapping orders at First Aid. Inferno followed slowly, his giant, strong arms holding Red Alert as tenderly as a sparkling. Jazz and Prowl cleared the way before, knowing that Red Alert would never forgive himself or them if others were to see him in his unconscious state.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And what's the report on Red Alert?"

"Energon poisoning, and about half of his firewalls are down. I figured out why. It was a combination of drinking some high-grade energon, and the stress from yesterday."

"What stress?" Ironhide asked, confused.

"Having Inferno recharging on his back. His sensor net is sensitive enough, it would have made even that touch as tense as two bots interfacing."

Silence fell, a stunned silence. While they knew Red Alert was sensitive, they didn't think he would be that sensitive. "So, where is Red Alert now?"

"Currently recharging. Or should be at least. If he's not…" Ratchet had no need to continue the sentence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It should have been impossible. But it was happening. Red Alert was willingly allowing Inferno to touch him, even as he struggled to recover from the glitch. Ratchet wondered if he should interrupt, and stopped as Red Alert's clear laughter rang through the hallways. _No._ he realized, as he took a step back. _Now would not be the best time to interrupt them._

Many a bot in the arc wondered why the heck Ratchet seemed to be guarding the hallway to the med bay.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Well… Yeah. Maybe this will be the last chapter. Maybe, maybe not. I don't know.


	5. Conference

Ok, I noticed that a lot of people liked this story, even if I'm running out of fluff ideas

Ok, I noticed that a lot of people liked this story, even if I'm running out of fluff ideas. XD Anyways, enjoy

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert shook his head in response to Inferno's question. Inferno mumbled, "Sorry. Ratchet said I helped you glitch somehow—"

Red Alert laughed at that, as he said, "And I suppose that you reached into my CPU and switched on the glitch?" He was feeling extremely lightheaded right now, and that made him say and do things he usually never would of.

Inferno seemed to recognize it also, for one hand gripped his shoulder as Inferno asked, albeit a little worriedly, "Are you sure you're alright Red? You're acting odd."

Red Alert laughed again, slightly more crazed. "Why shouldn't I be? Half of my firewalls are down…"

Inferno reached out, grasping Red Alert's shoulder. "I'm sure that you can build them up easily."

Red Alert laughed, not noticing Ratchet, who hovered nearby for a few seconds before disappearing. "I'm sure they will."

They chattered on for a few moments, Inferno growing more and more worried about the slightly scrambled CPU of Red Alert. For as time went by, and Red Alert laughed sporadically, at nothing at all, it was becoming more and more clear that he was reaching his limit. "Alright Red, I better leave you to recharge before Ratchet comes back and pounds me into the ground."

Red Alert nodded, his optics already dimming. Inferno slipped out of the room, passing by Ratchet with a relieved sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet stared at the computer as he contemplated the security director. The only thing he could hope for was that his glitch would be calmed down enough that tomorrow he could attend the huge conference Prim was hosting. Red Alert, as Head of Security, would have to be there.

Prime entered at just that moment. "Have you completed the diagnostics on Red Alert?"

"Yes. Apparently the twins accidentally gave him a cube of high energon. Neither of the groups had bothered to check to see if it was high grade, which goes to show you just how much trust he had in us—"

"Wait. How is that supposed to show trust?"

"The very fact that Red Alert trusted that there wasn't poison or anything in a cube given to him, even by the twins, shows that he was ready to trust them. We really screwed up. He should be straitened out by the morning however."

Prime nodded. "Good. We're going to need him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

From the second the commanding officers entered, the entire Arc could sense that the conference they had just held had not gone well. Red Alert was slumped, dragging his feet, Ironhides' cannon's buzzed loudly, Ratchets' hands clenched and unclenched, Prime strode almost angrily, and Prowl's back was as stiff as a board.

Whispers spread, as they stared at the heads of the army in slight confusion. Red Alert turned to go to the security room, when he paused, and continued on with the rest of the officers.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

When Inferno walked into the security room, he was met with an odd sight. Red Alert sat, his back to the camera's, head buried in his hands. Inferno moved closer, his concern making his accent thicker then usual. "Red, what's wrong?"

Red Alert flinched, as if physically struck with a blow. Inferno paused, and knelt down so that he was optic level with Red Alert. "Something happened. Something that none of the officers were willing to talk about."

"Of course." Red Alert mumbled, not looking up.

"What happened Red? I swear that I'll never tell anyone, but it's obviously affected you so much…" Inferno trailed off, helpless.

Red Alert was silent, and finally said harshly; "Many of the other officers believe that Prowl and I should not be allowed in the autobot army because of our glitches. Me especially, since I cannot always control it. Prowl at least can."

Inferno was stunned. This was the last thing he would of expected. Red Alert continued, bitterly, "And they challenged Primes own intelligence at letting us be in here. It all went downhill from there. I'm exhausted."

Inferno's optics reflected sympathy. "I have no doubt. Imagine, questioning Prime's decisions. What happened to them?"

"Prime told them if they were unable to reconcile themselves to having two glitches in charge of them, he'd make himself into a third, for the Autobot's were here to protect all life."

Inferno shook his head, and Red Alert leaned back into his chair. Inferno eased into the chair beside him, keeping an eye on the monitors, as he waited for Red Alert to take over the job that he usually did. He felt a slight weight on his arm, and turned to look.

Red Alert had slowly slipped into a recharge, lulled by the unusual feeling of security. Then, much like how Inferno had done so, and slowly tilted until he was leaning against Inferno. For a few moments, Inferno was wondering what to do, when he slowly drew closer, arm wrapping around Red Alert.

Red Alert sighed contentedly in his sleep, unconsciously snuggling up to warmth that he rarely felt in his waking hours. Inferno smiled slightly, and he moved carefully until Red Alert was nearly curled up in his lap. He watched the camera's, knowing full well that the door was locked. Red Alert, also seemed to know this, for he murmured in his recharge, "It's nice to be alone."

_With you._ Seemed to drift on the air, unsaid.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

It isn't really all that fluffy, but that's because I was also trying to type my other story I'll be posting up soon.


End file.
